


Pillow Talk

by virus21



Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Zatanna (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 09:22:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20636834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virus21/pseuds/virus21
Summary: Jason Todd is friends with benefits with Zatanna Zatara. On a humid night, he asks if they could be more.





	Pillow Talk

The air in Gotham was think with humidity, even at night. It was common this time of year in the city. While the night air made it more tolerable, it was still sticky. Though the aura of it did push one into the mood for more carnal pursuits. Zatanna Zatara was one of those.

She had finished a show recently in Gotham, whose building at least had air conditioning and was ready to to relax. Thankfully, she had her friend, as in friend with benefits, Jason Todd who wasn't busy tonight. Neither knew how it happened. On a previous trip to Gotham, she needed some help with a supernatural problem and asked Jason. Which actually meant everyone else was unavailable and he was the only help she could get.

He turned out to be more helpful than she expected. Even was to augment magic items to his usual arsenal to good effect. Zatanna could admit that he was much more open than Bruce was, not that would be hard. After the problem was taken care of, they met back at her Gotham apartment and well...had a little fun. It's been a regular thing ever since.

And her they were, sweaty and sticky from both the humidity and they're nighttime play, forgoing the sheets of course.

“Hey Zee, can I ask you something”? Jason said, licking some of the sweat from him lips “Do you even consider us having more”?

Zatanna was wondering when and if he would ask. Also a little afraid. She liked this arrangement, it was simple and productive. She didn't want to say the wrong thing and lead to some hurt feelings in the end “As in an actual relationship? It has crossed my mind. You do know my track record with relationships isn't exactly the best”.

Jason was quite aware of it. There was Bruce, which given how he does relationships, Jason thought she dodged a bullet in the end. And then there's Constantine. Dear lord, how the hell did she tolerate that asshole? Even when he was a mad dog vigilante, Jason thought he was more pleasant to be around than that British prick.

“Well my track record, for as small as it is, isn't exactly the best either” Hearing that, Zatanna wondered if that's why Jason asked in the first place.

“Is there something wrong with what we have”? Zatanna asked, looking somewhat concerned.

“No, I like this. I really like this. I mean I'm fucking a hot babe that with big tits that shows cleavage and legs” Jason took the time to grope Zatanna's legs and fondle her large bare breasts, which Zatanna loved as he was so playful with it. Jason thought that was one of the forbidden promised lands in the superhero world and thought so since his Robin days. 

“No love for my ass, Mr. Todd”? And that's one of things Jason loved about Zatanna, she was both inviting to the more pervy side of him and playful about it.

“Well, I can say that when we teamed up, your butt was a great motivator” Jason flashed a smile, which Zatanna matched “Oh why thank you. I'm glad my ass is such an inspiration”.

“Zee, your everything is an inspiration. For one thing, have you seen yourself”? If Jason kept this up, Zatanna thought she might fall for him. Then again, as she said, her love life wasn't all that good. Her taste sucked overall. She was good with friends, but not lovers. Shockingly, Jason was the first that might be worth something. And that scared her. Still...

“I have seen myself and I do know how hot I am. Not to sound full of myself, of course.”

“Of course”

Silence befell the room for a moment before Jason broke it “You didn't really answer my question”.

Zatanna still didn't want to answer, but Jason deserved one “Well, I think we leave that to fate, If we are meant to be more, than sure. I would certainly love that. But lets not force it. Lets just love the here and now for the time being”. Zatanna rolled over, now laying on top of Jason. Her nails into his shoulders, large breasts pressed to Jason's muscular chest and her face inches above his.

“On that note, why do we keep indulging in our relationship”? Any further protest was silenced with a kiss and arms wrapped around Zatanna's bare back.

“Umm Zee, you mind using your magic mojo to do something about the temperature in here”? Asked Jason “We were becoming a couple of slip and slides by the end last time”. Zatanna obliged, also noting to herself that she really needs to get a new air conditioner.

“Ria LooC” The air turned cooler as the two lovers continued their activities. It might not be the ideal relationship, but for now, it was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Since a few people liked the idea of more with these two, here it is. Let me know if you want more stories.


End file.
